It is well-known in the display art to use wax as a base-material for creating scenes in miniature. White colored waxes, in particular, have been used to provide a foundation or support for miniature winter displays because their white appearance give the effect of new-fallen snow. Also, because of their ability to remain in a semi-solid state when subjected to heat, most waxes lend themselves to being `worked`, that is, the surface of the wax can be suitably shaped or various objects can be impressed into its surface so as to create a desired scenic effect.
The disadvantage to creating a wax display by the aforementioned means lies in the tendency of molten wax to even-out and then harden to a relatively smooth surface. This attribute is a distinct detriment in creating snow scenes because winter landscapes are generally characterized by an uneven surface and exhibit a granular effect which is attributable to the crystalline character of snow. Heretofore it has been impossible to obtain such an effect using known methods. This is particularly true in the case of winter scenes. The irregular pattern and effects of drifting snow is virtually impossible to achieve using molten wax per se.
One additional drawback to known wax displays and particularly those depicting winter scenes, is the fact that when molten wax hardens it does not afford a white color truly representative of new-fallen snow. Therefore, to achieve a truly white appearance, it is usually necessary to add to the melted wax a color additive or pigment in order to impart the desired degree of whiteness.